


Thinking of You... Two

by Miss_Murdered



Series: Three Times [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru's thoughts drift to what he really wants when he's alone in the bathtub...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking of You... Two

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Free! obviously  
> Thanks to Lunar Pull for the beta.

The water was warm as Haru lay in the bathtub, his head under the water, his eyes closed, listening to the sound of his own heartbeat in his chest, submerged and feeling the small eddies each tiny movement he made around his body.

He held his breath for as long as he could until he finally breeched the surface, shaking his head and feeling the water droplets cascade from his hair down his face. The water slid down his neck as Haru sat up, the pathways of the drops going down his shoulders, his chest, descending back down to join the rest of the water in the tub. He watched one droplet on his chest and he traced it with a finger, over his pectoral muscles, over his stomach, over his abs and then as it disappeared into the water. Haru closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he let a hand touch his wet naked chest with more intent, more purpose, the initial stirrings of arousal in his gut.

The room was warm, steam rising and as usual, he was not naked, the swimming shorts he always wore covering his thighs and groin but in this circumstance, Haru liked it, the restriction of fabric adding something to the tease until he couldn’t take it anymore and would release his cock and stroke himself to completion.

Haru was nothing if not patient, dedicated, and even when he touched himself, he did so with a level of focus. No one knew, after all. He didn’t care as this is what he liked, what he enjoyed, as he tweaked one of his nipples, rolling it between his fingers and letting out a breathy sigh before he ghosted his hand further downwards, his own abdominal muscles fluttering.

The water helped with his fantasy but it wasn’t what he thought of as he teased himself, his hand slipping under water and rubbing lightly over his hardening dick, the touch light, and the Lycra of his shorts beginning to stretch. He thought about things he shouldn’t. Rin at first.

He thought about Rin, about his eyes and the curve of his back, of his sharp eyes and his hair, and his teeth. He wondered if he’d cut his tongue if they kissed and then he liked the idea of blood between their mouths as their tongues fucked each other’s mouths. It would be aggressive with Rin, Haru knew that, his hand palming himself a little more roughly at the thought of his old friend. They’d both push and pull, hands in each other’s hair, Haru imagined the encounter in a shower, the slick tiles under foot, both of them in their swim suits, both getting hard as Rin pushed him to a wall first. Haru would let him, assert that dominance with him that Rin needed, and Rin would rake his teeth down his throat, and bite at the juncture of neck and shoulder, maybe draw blood and lick at him, mouth at his skin, and Haru would be so hard, and so turned on and so needy, he’d capitulate. Only a little. Only so much. As he would demand, Rin’s mouth on his mouth again, and he would surprise him, make his eyes widen as he touched his cock through material and he would regain some control.

Haru would use his legs and his hand on Rin’s hard dick and they would end up on the floor, and Haru would be removing slick tight material and he would kiss and lick at Rin’s body, worship strong thighs, toned arms, amazing muscles and they’d battle, compete, just as in the pool.

As Haru imagined Rin, his cock had reached full hardness and the friction of his hand against the material was good, but not quite good enough, so he reached his hand down into the waistband, sliding the material down to mid thighs and touching his dick, it jutting out of the water. He slid his hand down its length, water and soap residue making his movements slick and perfect and he let a moaned “Rin” escape his lips as he thought of it being Rin’s hand.

Rin wouldn’t be gentle so Haru wasn’t, fisting his cock, going fast, his eyes squeezing shut as he imagined it. It would be all about a battle for dominance and who could fuck who. And Haru liked the idea, the fight, their fingernails deep in each other’s skin, their mouths biting down on each other and he imagined Rin, on his hands and knees in from of him, Haru’s fingernails embedded in his skin as he fucked him, listening to Rin grit his teeth and demand him to go harder and faster.

The image, the idea of Rin naked and covered in bite marks and scratches was nearly too much so Haru stilled his hand, ran his fingers up to his chest again and changed the fantasy in his head to that of Makoto. 

With Makoto it would be different as he was everything Rin wasn’t. Yet it didn’t mean that the thought didn’t arouse him. Haru let his thumb tease the tip of his cock, feeling the slickness of his pre-cum and he raised it to his lips to taste it, imagining he was offering it to Makoto.

He would be such an unselfish lover, Haru thought, his perfect body on top of his, and Makoto would make sure everything was good for him. He knew that, his mouth would wrap around his cock as his fingers slid inside him and instead of the shower stalls in a pool changing room, it would be on a bed and they would’ve stripped each other out of clothes, slowly, gently, until Makoto would get to his swim shorts and laugh at him – so open and honest, before he removed them. Haru wouldn’t feel shy with Makoto but it would be different as his lips would worship his skin, his tongue would flick over his nipples, dip into his belly button, and long licks would trail up the length of his cock.

Haru’s let his hand slowly run over his cock, imagining it to be Makoto’s hand, as he brought his other under the water, rolling his balls and enjoying the sensation. As Makoto would be inside him, Haru would let that, and he would be perfect, and gentle. He would rain kissing over Haru’s face, say his name breathily all the while slamming his hips into his and stroking Haru’s dick. It would make his body feel like he was on fire, he would wrap his legs tight around Makoto’s firm waist and he would thrust his body up to meet his, revelling in the feel of their skin slapping together.

The hand on his cock sped up and Haru knew he was close, the thoughts, his fantasies providing all he needed but then he let the image shift to what he really desired, something that could not and would not ever happen as he imagined being at school, after hours, and Rin was there and Makoto was there. And they were both touching him, kissing him, and Rin was behind him, grinding his hard cock against Haru ass as he sucked at his neck, while Makoto was removing his pants and sliding to his knees, taking him in his mouth. Rin was smirking into his skin, watching over his shoulder as Makoto sucked him. Rin stopped just teasing, his fingers travelling down his back to his lower back, tingling as he reached lower, lower, Haru unable to do anything but moan their names as his own fingers replicated the movement, entering his body, as he imagined Rin’s would do. 

The images were too much as were the sensations shuddering through his nerves. He stroked himself faster, the water splashing as he imagined Makoto’s mouth and Rin’s fingers inside him and tongue on his neck, and he felt climax approach, his thighs tense and body scream in pleasure as he came, sticky, hot, white, joining the water in the tub.

“Makoto,” he whispered, imagining his hands in his friends brown hair and how he would look up and smile at him after Haru had come in his mouth.

“Haru?”

The voice was not part of his fantasy – as it was too clear, too real, too sharp and he looked to see Makoto in the doorway, fully aware of what had just happened. Haru’s fingers were still even wrapped around his spent cock.

“This - ” Haru started.

He couldn’t say it wasn’t what it looked like as it was _exactly_ what it looked like so instead, he looked away, to the wall as he heard Makoto’s footsteps across the tiny room.  He felt a shame and embarrassment that he couldn’t describe – how did you tell your best friend you got off on a threesome fantasy that included him? Haru wasn’t sure but he then felt a big hand on his shoulder.

“Haru? It’s okay.”

Haru turned and looked up into Makoto’s big green eyes and he was smiling, only a little but his face was soon far too close and their lips were brushing, meeting tentatively. It was Haru’s first kiss so he assumed it was also Makoto’s and he enjoyed the gentle slide of tongue and lips, even after the embarrassment. Even though he was naked and Makoto was fully dressed. Even though where Makoto’s hand was, Haru burned.

As Makoto moved away, their lips parting and he gently touched Haru’s jaw making him look up into his eyes.

“I think like that too…”

Haru didn’t know what to say – he wasn’t going to tell him about Rin being part of the fantasy too but he found himself looking into Makoto’s eyes and seeing admiration and want and Haru wanted too.

He found himself standing, wet, hopping out of the tub and kissing Makoto with all the fire of the feelings his fantasies created. And as they touched and kissed and tumbled through Haru’s home to the bedroom, he replaced his fantasies with reality only briefly thinking, once, what it would be like if Rin was there too.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Thinking of You... Two [PodFic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794208) by [Oriiana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriiana/pseuds/Oriiana)




End file.
